Ravenclaw Friends
by yugiohfan01
Summary: Three smart and witty boys go to their first year of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Trip to Diagon Alley

Chapter 1

"Spencer,get up!" Screamed Spencer's mother."We're

going to Diagon Alley to get your Hogwarts school supplies."

"Ok mom,be right out."He got out of bed,put on his clothes,

and raced to the kitchen to eat breakfast.After he was finished

eating,he,his mom,and his sister all went to the fireplace to

floo to Diagon Alley."Diagon Alley."Spencer said loudly.In just

one second he was in Diagon Alley.He and his family landed

in the Leaky Cauldron closet where the entrance to Diagon

Alley stood.It was a brick wall.Spencer's mom tapped five

of the bricks with her wand,and the bricks came apart.They

were at Diagon Alley!The first store that they went to was

Flourish and Blotts bookshop.They got all of his first year

books.They also got a couple others for his enjoyment.He

bought himself two books.They were called "Quidditch

Through The Ages"and "100 famous Witches and Wizards in

history.Spencer loved quiditch and was hoping to play at Hog-

warts.He was always interested in witches and wizards that

did famous things.His mom took his robe measurements at

home,so he could go in different shops with his friends.Spen-

cer was a half-blood wizard.His dad was a half-blood,and his

mom was a muggle-born.Most of his friends were half-blood

also.He decided to go to Fortescues ice cream parlor with his

to friends Bobby and Joshlyn."Where should we go first,

Olivanders,Zonko's Jokeshop,or Quality Quidditch Supplies?

said Joshlyn.Spencer said,"Lets go to Olivanders,I want to get

my wand."Joshlyn and Bobby both said,"Us too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Olivanders

The three boys walked down to a building that had

a sign.The sign read:Olivanders Wand Shop(Fine makers of

wands since 1740.) They stepped through the wooden door.

"Wow,there must be a million wands in here." said Bobby.An

old,white haired man appeared through a back room and said,

"Good day.""I presume you chaps want to buy your first wand

s eh?"said the old man."Yes sir."they all said."I am Mr.Olivan-

der,owner of this shop and creator of over one million magic

wands."he said in a proud voice."We'll start with you Mr.Spen

cer."said Mr.Olivander."O.k."said Spencer in a nervous tone.

"Here you are,Hippogriff feather with oak wood." Spencer

gave it a small wave and a flower pot flew across the room,

and shattered against a wall."Well,that one is not right for you."

said Olivander quickly."Lets try this,Dragon Heartstring with

ebony wood."he said.Again,Spencer waved his wand.This

time a red blast came out of it and hit Joshlyn in the head.

He flew across the room."Ok Spencer,I think this may be

the right wand for you.It is a Unicorn hair with mahogany

wood."said Olivander.Spencer took the wand,looked at it,

then waved it.A whole bunch of red sparks flew out of it.

"Oi young chap,that is the right wand for you."said OIivan

der in a relived voice.Bobby and Joshlyn had a much faster

time finding their wands.Bobby got the Hippogriff feather

with oak wood wand.Joshlyn got a Dragon fang wand with

Holly wood."Alright you three,that will be 100 sickles each."

said Olivander.They paid for their wands and left."Ok mates,

we still have one hour left to shop before we have to meet

our moms."said Spencer."Hey Spencer,are you planning on

playing Quidditch at Hogwarts?"said Joshlyn."I hope to,why?"

said Spencer." Well,you have alot of money saved up don't

you?"asked Joshlyn."Yeah,where is this conversation going?"

said Spencer."Oi,then go buy a Cleansweep 7,I have one and

they're great." said Joshlyn. Spencer said,"Well,that would be

cool."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Finishing Up The Trip

Spencer,Bobby,and Joshlyn walked to Quality Qui

dditch Supplies,so happy that he would get a broom.Spencer

had saved up 100 galleons,10 sickles,and 7 knuts.They walk

ed through the door and went to the wall with all of the broom

s on it.The newest and most expensive broom was the Nim-

bus 2000.Spencer had enough,but he didn't want to spend all

his money on it.There is was,the Cleansweep 7.It was a nice

broom for 50 galleons and 10 sickles.He was so excited that

it was at a price he could afford.He took the broom of the rack

and paid for it.The shopkeeper wrapped it up in special paper.

He then handed it to Spencer and said,"Have a nice time with

that broom,it's a beauty.""Thank you." said Spencer.Joshlyn

didn't get a broom because he already had a Cleansweep 7.

Joshlyn said,"Hey Bobby,why don't you get a broom,you have

money?" "I don't really like to play quidditch.I just like to fly.

My grandfather was a famous Keeper for the Ballycastle Bats

though."said Bobby."Wow,thats totally wicked mate."said Spencer.

"I think I'll just buy a few quidditch cards of the Balycastle Bats."said Bobby.

Bobby bought a pack of Balycaslte Bats Quidditch cards.

"Wow,my grandfather has his old card in this pack!"

The card read:Aldeford Gallant,Ledgendary Keeper for

the Balycastle Bats.They then left the store happily.


End file.
